Deadly Assistant
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Dr. Chamberlain's young assistant will be joining him on his expedition to Hamunaptra. Lexi hates her job, but maybe a young Englishman can help make this journey more interesting. OCXJohnathon
1. Chapter 1

I do not own The Mummy or any of the plot or characters. However I do own Lexi.

Story start

"Lexi grab that bag," Dr. Chamberlain yelled. I growled in annoyance as I picked up the heavy bag of tools. "Stupid woman," Dr. Chamberlain muttered as he walked up the gangplank of the boat that would be taking us down the Nile River.

Fire rose in my eyes when I heard his insult. "Stupid, you're the stupid one, you stupid sexist Egyptologist. What I would give to throw this bag at your head with that ridiculous hat," I thought as I carried the bag up the gangplank. My long onyx hair blew in the wind and I sighed at the smell of Egypt around me. I loved Egypt. This is my first time being here, but just something inside of me feels at home in Egypt.

"Hurry up Lexi," Dr. Chamberlain yelled as he marched to his room. I rolled my eyes. "I swear some days that that man has something shoved up his butt," I thought as I followed the sexist Egyptologist. I would not have any problems with the guy if he would treat me like a person instead of some pack mull. I sighed as I set the bag of tools in his room and walked out. Dr. Chamberlain slammed the door of his room behind me as I walked out.

The sound of the slam made me jump a bit, but not too much. I was getting use to the man's temper by now. I still found it hard to believe that I had actually agreed to work for Dr. Chamberlain as a request from my father's will. My mother died when I was born and my father was my whole life until he also passed away. He left me last year. It almost broke me, but I resolved myself to live on. However living as Dr. Chamberlain's assistant was not what I was hoping for.

I sighed as I walked over to the edge of the boat and looked at my reflection in the water. My grey eyes reflected back at me. They looked so lifeless at the moment. I've done many things in this life that I'm not proud of, but I did not expect my eyes to look so dead. I sighed as I ran a hand through my onyx hair. It was parted to the side and cascaded to the middle of my back.

I had full sized lips that were great for pouting when I was younger, but I no longer have the need or urge to pout. I just have to be serious and go about my business. I don't think I've had any thing with the word or meaning of fun in a long time. My white button up shirt hugged to my curves as the wind blew. I looked down and smiled at my Kaki pants and my brown boots. You will not be seeing me in a dress or skirt any time at all. My line of work, which is going on trips or excavation sites with Dr. Chamberlain, is not a good place for a girl in a dress.

I looked back at my reflection in the Nile River and smiled at my tan skin. I spent all the time in the sun and it shows. However my skin is already a little darker naturally because I'm not a full American. My mother was an Egyptian. My father would tell me stories all the time of how he met her and how they fell in love. Now when I was younger it was all sweet and like a fantasy. It always put a romantic scene into my head whenever I thought of Egypt.

The sound of an English woman's voice speaking loudly came to my attention. I looked over at the gangplank and saw a woman and two men boarding the boat. One of the men looked American and he looked like someone who enjoyed the use of a gun. I smirked as I felt my own gun in my pocket. However I preferred the feel of a blade in my hands. Blades were just more fluid in my opinion. They also made me feel deadlier. Sad to say, but I've killed people in my time. Even though I'm only twenty four years old, I have had to kill a few people for my own survival.

I laughed out loud, which I could not help, when I heard the other man with the woman tell a joke. The man looked at me and let out a smile. I could tell by his eyes that he could be sneaky and his hands were very quick with their movements. "I better watch my pockets," I thought as the man approached me.

"Why hello there, the name's Johnathon," the guy said as he stuck his hand out towards me. I looked at his hand before placing my hand in his. I went to shake it but he brought my hand up to his lips and placed a small kiss on my hand. I raised one of my eyebrows at him curiously. First time any guy has ever done that to me; most guys just see me in pants and think I'm weird.

"My name is Lexi," I said when I slid my hand out of his hold. Johnathon stood up straight and gave me a smile again.

"Pleasure to meet you," Johnathon said as he stood beside me and gazed at the slowly disappearing port. The boat had started a few seconds after Johnathon walked towards me.

"So what brings a girl like you out here?" Johnathon asked curiously.

I let out a small yawn and said, "Work." Johnathon nodded but seemed like he wanted to pry more, but I was not going to give anymore information away. I was not about to tell some random man that I was on an expedition to find Hamunaptra. I would probably be given so many crazy looks that it would not be good.

"What brings a guy like you out here?" I asked as I leaned my arms and head on the railing. Johnathon went silent for a few moments and I caught him staring at my butt. I sighed and pushed away from the railing. "Never mind," I muttered as I went to walk away.

"Wait," Johnathon said as he grabbed my wrist. It was the wrist where I kept a blade hidden and I resisted the urge to reveal it. "I'm here with my sister to go on an adventure," Johnathon said. I could tell that he was hiding something big, but so was I so I just let it go.

"Well have fun on your adventure Johnathon, maybe we will speak to each other again before the ride is over, but now I must excuse myself," I said as I pulled my wrist out of his grip. Johnathon just gave me a little bow and winked at me. I just turned away from him and walked to my room. However my wrist, the one he had grabbed, felt lighter than normal. I shrugged it off and headed to my room. I unbuttoned my shirt and lied down to sleep for a while.

A few hours later, when the night sky was all the eyes could see up above, I woke up. I sighed and sat up in the bed. I saw that my sleeves had been pushed up my arms a bit during my sleep. I moved them back in place before gasping. I quickly pushed back up my sleeve and my eyes widened in shock before narrowing in rage.

"I'll kill him," I whispered as I jumped off the bed after seeing that my most treasured dagger was missing from my wrist. I picked up my sheathed katana and quickly pulled off the sheath. I'm trained in many different styles of sword fighting with different types of blades. However the katana seems to suit the amount of damage I'm wishing to inflict upon this man, the man that dared to steal the first dagger that my father ever bought me.

My shirt was still all the way unbuttoned, showing my white lace bra to anyone I passed, as I stormed out of my room and to the bar and card playing area. Some of the other Americans that were in my expedition group gave me wide mouth and wide eyed looks of lust and surprise as I approached their table. I ignored their looks as I found my target or in this case, my prey.

I smirked devilishly when Johnathon did not realize his card mates had paused until it was too late. My blade was at his throat as I growled in his ear. "Give back my dagger, or I'll be happy to take it from you," I hissed lowly as my eyes raged with my inner fury.

Johnathon swallowed nervously as he slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out my dagger. He held it up and I took it from his hand and slipped it into the holder on my wrist. "Good boy," I whispered with an evil smirk as I slowly moved my blade away from his neck. I nicked his neck just a little and he hissed at the burn of the cut. A think trickle of blood appeared and I wiped my katana clean as I backed away from the table.

Johnathon turned around and I could tell he was about to gripe at me for cutting, but it seemed that cat got his tongue. Most women would quickly cover themselves in such a situation, but I did not care. None of these men would be touching me anyways, so they can fantasize all they want after this. I'm proud of my body and everything private is covered. I walked forward and closed Johnathon's mouth. "Never steal from me," I whispered before turning away and heading back to my own.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own The Mummy or any of the plot or characters. However I do own Lexi.

Story start

The Americans around Johnathon laughed and cat called at my retreating form. It served Johnathon right for taking something of mine. He should know after this that he should never steal from me again, well that is if he values his life. I smiled softly at the dagger on my wrist. It was the very first weapon that my father bought for me and he taught me how to use it. Memories of laughter and my father's teachings came to my head before I shook them away.

I sighed as I walked into my room. I buttoned my shirt back up and slipped on my brown coat. I had gotten a little chilly walking back to my room. I sheathed my katana and fixed the sword at my side. I had a strange feeling that I might need the blade soon. Unfortunately, I left all of my other blades back home, or in other words at Dr. Chamberlain's place. I now lived with him, so I could be at his every beck and call. Let me tell you, working for that man is infuriating.

I walked back onto the deck and leaned against the railing. The night sky reflected majestically on the Nile River. I smiled at the beauty of the world around me. Sure many places are truly horrible, but all I see around me is pure natural beauty. A small swish of clothing sounded behind me and I quickly spun around. I frowned when there was no one there.

"What's going on?" I thought suspiciously as I walked away from the railing. My eyes widened when I saw wet footprints. "Something is wrong," I thought as I quickly ran around the boat. I gasped in surprise when a bullet zipped past my face, barely missing me. I felt the heat from the bullet. "Shit," I whispered as I saw a man pointing a gun at me. He was in black robes and I could see markings on his hands and face. I frowned and quickly ran to where I heard more gun shots being fired. As I ran I pulled my gun out of my pocket and shot the man who had shot at me. My bullet hit him in the forehead and he fell back dead.

"Lexi," Dr. Chamberlain yelled scared to death as he hid behind the other Americans in our group. Their names were Henderson, Burns, and Daniels. The three men bugged me with their lecherous looks, but I always kept my distance from them. Beni Gabor, our guide to Hamunaptra, was nowhere in sight. I growled angrily as I grabbed Dr. Chamberlain. He gave me an offended look as I shoved him to the railing. "Jump and swim to shore," I yelled as I dodged a bullet.

Dr. Chamberlain was about to protest, but when a bullet came close to hitting his foot he quickly jumped off the boat. "Come on," I yelled to Burns, Daniels, and Henderson. They gave me a quick glance before they kept shooting. I growled and jumped off the boat. I quickly swam to shore and rung the water out of my hair. I sighed when I noticed that Dr. Chamberlain was on the other side of the river. I looked around and noticed that I was on the side with Johnathon, the woman from earlier with him, that other American, and some smelly man.

I sighed as I locked eyes with Johnathon. "So you are going to Hamunaptra too?" Johnathon said with a small smirk.

I eyed him curiously as I asked, "How in the world do you know that?"

He laughed and said, "Those three Americans told me during our little game, well before you showed up during our game."

I nodded and let out another sigh when I heard Dr. Chamberlain yell for me in a very outraged tone. "I'm over here Dr. Chamberlain," I yelled as I waved my arms above my head so the big oaf could see me. Dr. Chamberlain finally looked in my direction and he ordered me to get back over there. I shook my head as I looked at my drenched clothes and the cold desert night was not putting me in a good mood.

"I'll just meet up with you at Hamunaptra," I yelled as I turned my back on my outraged boss and looked at the four people staring at me. "Hi I'm Lexi and since we are going to the same place, I think we should go together," I said trying my best to smile. The woman smiled at me and we shook hands. "I'm Evelyn Carnahan; this is my brother Johnathon, our guide Richard O'Connell, and this is Warden Gad Hassan," the woman said as she introduced everyone to me.

I gave each person a nod before my eyes landed on Johnathon. I saw him staring at my chest and I sighed and quickly closed my coat. His eyes snapped up to my eyes and I said, "It would be in your best interest if you kept your eyes to yourself."

He coughed and looked away from me as we all started walking to the nearest city. Evelyn was telling me with such excitement all about what she hoped to find at Hamunaptra. I told her that I hope she finds everything she is looking for. She asked me what I was going to do at Hamunaptra and I said, "I'm just hired to protect Dr. Chamberlain and help him carry equipment, or in other words I keep him from dying and he treats me like a pack mule. When we get to Hamunaptra, I'm going to keep out of those tombs and make sure no one steals any of the equipment. I'll stay out of those tombs and tunnels as long as we are there if I can."

Evelyn was a little surprised by my words, but she did not dwell on the subject long. We walked as long as we could throughout the night and took a few breaks.

The next day we arrived at a city. Evelyn was taken into a tent to get cleaned up. After a while, Evelyn ran out of the tent and pulled me into the tent with her. I sighed as the women in the tent started telling me to take off my clothes. I was not ready to part with my clothes at all. Finally after an argument with the women they let me keep my clothes, but they insisted on doing my hair and makeup.

My eyes were lined with kohl and a crimson color was painted on my lips. My straight onyx hair was brushed smooth and shined in the little light shining through the tent. I took off my coat and rolled up my sleeves to my elbows before walking out of the tent. Evelyn followed behind me and I caught a little bit of Johnathon's and Richard's conversation. However Richard insisted we call him Rick or O'Connell. I'll just be calling him Rick.

I smiled when I was handed the reins to one of the camels. I gave the camel a good pat on the head before getting on the seat. Once everyone was set, we headed out on our journey to Hamunaptra. I stayed as far away from the warden as I could. The man smelled like he had never taken a bath in his entire life.

I felt a little like the odd one out of the group as I saw Rick staying close to Evelyn and Johnathon was stuck by the warden. I stayed at the back of the group looking at the area surrounding us as we traveled through the desert.

Later at night, Johnathon's camel slowed down and he ended up beside me. I gave him a confused look but my look disappeared when I saw him falling asleep. Evelyn was also asleep and Rick was making sure she stayed on the camel. "I guess I can try to be nice and make sure Johnathon does not fall off his camel," I thought with a small sigh.

Johnathon's body started slipping sideways and I quickly yet gently situated him back up on his camel. Both of his arms lashed out and grabbed my hand as I started pulling away from him. He mumbled something in his sleep as he held my hand to his side. I tried to pull my hand away, but he would not let go. I sighed and looked up at his face to make sure he was really asleep.

A small frown appeared on my face when I saw the small angry line on his neck where I had cut him. I don't regret doing it that much, but I hoped the cut did not hurt too badly. I sighed as I realized how much my temper can really get to me sometimes. "Well he shouldn't have stolen that," I thought as I glanced down at my free wrist, where my prized dagger was. I looked back up at Johnathon and saw that he looked rather childish when he slept and it made me laugh quietly. "Maybe he's not all bad, but I'll see," I thought before looking up at the night sky again.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own The Mummy or any of the plot or characters. However I do own Lexi.

Story start

We continued to ride and soon we stopped at a very flat area of the desert. The sun was rising in the sky and the group I was supposed to be in appeared. I sighed and shook Johnathon awake. He quickly woke up and quickly threw my hand away from him. I wiggled my fingers to get the circulation back in them. Having my hand held tightly in his hands had made it fall asleep.

"Lexi," Dr. Chamberlain yelled from the donkey he was on. I scowled before looking over at my boss. Johnathon had caught my scowl and I thought I saw a glimpse of sympathy in his eyes. "Oh well, I don't need sympathy," I thought as I made my camel head over to Dr. Chamberlain. The sexist Egyptologist went on and on about how he could have died without me there to protect him. I just rolled my eyes at his stupidity. He was in a much larger and better equipped group than I had been and yet he was mad that I was missing. I sighed and shook my head.

"Well you didn't die so shut up," I snapped with a glare. Dr. Chamberlain quickly shut up as I moved the camel over closer to Henderson. He winked at me and I just rolled my eyes. I could hear Dr. Chamberlain calling me almost every foul name in the book. "It'll all come back to him," I thought as I stared ahead. My eyes widened when a city started appearing out of thin air. "Hamunaptra," I heard a few people whisper and I heard the diggers shake in fear.

"It's beautiful," I whispered before the race to the city began. However I stayed back. There was no way I was going to race to the city, when I can take my time and enjoy the scenery. I would probably get yelled at later, but that's bound to happen regardless of whether I race or not. "Hmm maybe Dr. Chamberlain will get lost in the tombs," I thought hopefully.

When I finally entered the city, I saw Dr. Chamberlain ordering the diggers and I saw Evelyn and the others at a different part of the city. I sighed and slipped off of the camel. I tied its reins to a stand and walked over to the equipment. Burns walked over to me and sat down beside me. He sighed as he wiped some sweat off of his forehead. "Why does it have to be so hot?" he asked.

"It's the desert, what did you expect?" I said and he just gave me a small glare before sighing. "Do you hate us or something?" he asked.

I shook my head and said, "No, I don't hate you, your friends, or the diggers. I just hate my coward of a boss." Burns looked over at Dr. Chamberlain before looking at me. He took off his glasses and started cleaning them.

"I don't blame you," he said and I laughed. Burns smiled and joined me in my laughter. It felt good to laugh like this, because it had been a while since I had laughed. My chest and stomach hurt when I finally quit laughing. I looked over at Burns and said, "Thanks I needed a good laugh."

"No problem," he said with a smile before Henderson and Daniels called him over to the group. They had finally gotten the entrance open and they were about to head inside. Dr. Chamberlain headed back over to me. "Grab the bag and come on," he ordered as he pointed to one of the bags of equipment.

I quickly stood up and pushed the bags in his arms. "I told you before we came here that I was not going in that place. So you can make one of the diggers carry your bag, because I'm not going in that place," I said outraged at him.

Dr. Chamberlain was quiet for a moment before scowling at me. "Fine, a woman should not be sent to do a man's work anyways," Dr. Chamberlain said before turning away from me.

I laughed harshly before yelling at his retreating form. "Then maybe you should grow some balls and learn how to protect yourself for once," I yelled. Dr. Chamberlain paused and threw me a harsh glare before giving one of the diggers the bag. Everyone soon disappeared down the tunnels and I laughed again. "Oh that felt great to say, or in this case yell," I thought with an accomplished smirk on my face.

A big sigh escaped me as I looked around the ruined city. "I bet this place was pretty amazing when it was in its glory days," I said as I started walking around the place. I kept an eye out on the equipment left behind, but I wasn't too worried about it. I doubted anyone would be coming here. I doubt that the diggers even want to be here. They were shaking like crazy when I watched them opening the entrance.

"Wonder what Evelyn, Rick, and Johnathon are doing?" I thought as I paused in front of a statue of Anubis. As I stared directly in the eyes of the statue, my vision started blurring in and out. I gasped as I fell to my knees. The world around me was no longer the same.

The sky was dark and the city was no longer in ruins. It was in its pride and torches lit the streets. Screams of pain and terror were heard from one part of the city. I quickly stood up and ran to the area of the screams. My heart almost stopped at what I saw.

Blood and bodies were everywhere. Warriors were standing in a circle around a figure. I fell to my knees when I saw who the figure was. It was me. My eyes were crazy and filled with bloodlust. Blood was splattered all over my body and hair. Two blades were in my hands and I was crouched ready to attack with a sinister smirk.

I started shaking as I saw the mark of Anubis on the other me's shoulders. "I'm a warrior of Anubis, or it seems like I'm the killer for Anubis," I thought with a shudder. The other I looked over at me and I felt my body freeze. Pain laced through my shoulders as our eyes met. My eyes widened as my mouth opened in a soundless and painful scream.

"Glad to have you back, my little bringer of death," a dark and chilling male voice sounded in my head. I gasped before seeing my other self be killed. My other self was laughing crazily while she was killed. This time I truly did scream out loud. It seemed that my voice had come back to me. I closed my eyes and shook my head to try and make this all go away, but the burning on my shoulders was still there.

"Lexi," the sound of someone screaming my name made me open my eyes again. The world around me was back to normal. It was no longer the past. My shoulders burned so badly but it seemed like the heat of the pain was starting to slowly disperse. The sound of my name being yelled once again made me stumble to my feet. I looked around and saw Evelyn, Rick, and Johnathon running towards me.

Worry was on their faces as I leaned against the statue of Anubis. My body felt weak at the moment and I hated it. Weakness bugs me more than anything. "I'm alright Evelyn," I said trying to show a small smile as I rested.

Evelyn gasped when she arrived closer to me. "No you are not fine, your shoulders are bleeding," Evelyn shouted. I gave her a confused look before looking at my shoulders. My eyes grew wide when I saw that blood was staining my white shirt on both shoulders.

"Wow, I really am bleeding," I whispered before pushing away from the statue.

"What are you doing?" Evelyn cried as she went to catch me. I gently pushed her hands away and started walking over to the equipment, where I knew a medical kit to be.

"I'm going to get some bandages, you can help me if you want to," I said in a strained voice as I stumbled over to the bags. I dug in one of them and sighed when I found the small medical kit. I started unbuttoning my shirt and hissed in pain when I slipped it off my shoulders.

"Oh dear lord," Evelyn cried out in a panicky voice. Rick quickly took charge of the situation and he cleaned off the blood the best he could to see the damage. He quickly wrapped my shoulders, since I didn't need stitches. "Those will leave scars," he mumbled and I heard him and sighed. "I knew I should have not come here," I thought with a frown as I saw Johnathon and Evelyn looking on at me in worry.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own The Mummy or any of the plot or characters. However I do own Lexi.

Story start

I sighed as I stood up and tried to move my bandaged shoulders a little bit. The cuts still hurt but I could manage. "What did the cuts look like?" I asked Rick and he shrugged.

"Don't ask me, ask her," he said and pointed to Evelyn, who looked queasy. I walked closer to her and steadied her from swaying.

"We don't need you falling and getting hurt as well," I said and she chuckled a little bit.

"Oh so you fell and got the cuts," Johnathon said like he was talking to a young and clumsy child.

My eye twitched a second before I looked over at him. I walked over to him and he backed away. I kept advancing towards him until he backed into a pillar. A small smirk was on my face as I leaned my face close to his. "Sorry to disappoint you old chap, but I'm not clumsy and I do not think that I could get cut in this way by falling," I said in a low whisper close to his lips.

Johnathon seemed dazed for a moment but when I walked back over to Evelyn and Rick he snapped out of the daze. "I'm not old," he yelled as he stomped over to us. I chuckled and gave him a small shrug. "You're older than me," I said before looking at Evelyn.

"So what did the cuts look like?" I asked. I was getting a little impatient, because I really wanted to know. No, not wanted to know, but needed to know. I needed to know if they were the same markings as the me that I saw in that vision of the past.

Evelyn was quiet as she racked her brain for the markings on my shoulders. I was pacing the best I could as the stinky warden approached our group. "When will we eat?" he asked as his gut growled. Rick rolled his eyes and Johnathon walked closer to me to get away from the warden. Evelyn just ignored the warden as she kept thinking.

A large gasp escaped Evelyn's lips when she finally realized where she had remembered seeing the marks on my shoulders. "Those marks are the same as the marks on the legendary and very deadly woman. Her name is nowhere in any of the books or information on her, but she is said to be Anubis's bringer of death. She was killed here in this very city, or that's what I've read. The Bembridge Scholars are not sure. She killed anyone that got in her way and everyone that Anubis told her to kill. She was his slave, his servant, and his weapon," Evelyn said to everyone like it was all a fascinating story.

My heart stopped. I quickly stopped pacing as I fell back on my butt in shock. No, I couldn't fall gracefully to the ground on my knees. I was so floored by all that Evelyn was saying, which just reinforced my vision that I fell flat on my butt.

"And you said you weren't clumsy," Johnathon said teasingly to me. I didn't retort back at him or even look at him for that matter. I was staring at the sand below me. My breathing was growing faster as it truly sunk in that I was the reincarnation of this woman who was the weapon of Anubis.

"You're not the reincarnation, you are her. You are Kanika. My darkness, my black weapon, Kanika," the dark chilling voice from my earlier vision whispered in my head.

I gasped as I clenched my eyes shut and grabbed my head. "My name is Lexi, and you need to get the hell out of my head," I yelled inside my mind. Hot fire raced through my shoulders as a furious growl sounded in my mind.

"Silence Kanika, you are my weapon. I command you to do as I wish, not for you to do what you like," the voice yelled and I registered that the god Anubis was speaking to me in my mind. A small tear slid down my cheek as his dark chuckle filled my mind.

"Lexi, Lexi, what's wrong?" Evelyn yelled and I heard Johnathon and Rick also calling my name. I felt two arms pull me into a chest and I started shaking.

"I'll leave you alone for now Kanika, but you will start your duties again soon," Anubis said harshly and almost coyly as I felt his presence leave my mind and my shoulders stopped hurting. I gasped as I opened my eyes in shock. I was staring straight into Johnathon's sharp yet childish eyes. "Lexi are you alright?" he asked worried.

I took a few deep breaths as I clenched my hands in his shirt. I could not speak and to tell you the truth, I had no idea what I would say. It's not like I could say that I'm the girl who is Anubis's weapon and he wants me to come off of vacation and go back to work. I sighed before giving Johnathon a small smirk. "Thanks, I'm fine," I whispered as I stood up.

I was a little shaky on my feet, but not too bad. I sat down by the bags of my group and said, "Now, I think you four should go eat and then get back to exploring before Dr. Chamberlain and the others find all the good stuff. Anyways I'm fine. I'll fix me something to eat so don't worry about me."

Evelyn went to protest but I just told her to go on. I did not want her to have all of the interesting archeological finds found before she even got to actually dig around a lot in the tombs. Rick gave me a small nod to make sure I was alright and he dragged Evelyn away. The warden followed quickly as his small brain realized that food was involved.

However Johnathon remained standing in front of me. "What is it?" I asked him as I gave him a side glance while digging through one of the bags for something to eat.

"Um I'm sorry, we've got off on a bad start. Want to start over?" Johnathon said after a little while of silence. I stopped rummaging around in the bags and looked over at him. He had a sincere look on his face for us to try and begin anew. It was a weird sensation that coursed through me but it made me a little happy.

I smiled and stood up and walked over to Johnathon. I stuck out my hand and said, "Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Lexi." Johnathon smiled and took my hand in his and gave the top of my hand a small kiss. The feel of his lips on my hand felt nice and I tried to stop the blood from rushing to my cheeks.

"Nice to meet you Lexi, my name is Johnathon Carnahan," Johnathon said as he stood back up and released my hand. I smiled at him a little bit and was about to say something, but the sound of our stomachs growling stopped any speech I was about to say.

I laughed and so did he. "You better go eat," I said and pointed for him to go to his campsite. He gave me a small wink before walking over to his sister. I smiled a little more as I sat down and resumed my search for food.

"Success," I yelled when I pulled out a can of soup.

Later that night, I sighed when everyone returned. Excuse me, my mistake, the group was missing some diggers. "What happened?" I asked Daniels and he gave me a freaked out expression. "The diggers were melted by some type of salt acid," he said before walking over to drink with his friends.

I frowned as I looked over to Dr. Chamberlain for a more detailed answer. "When they opened the tomb, pressurized salt acid sprayed out on their faces, arms, hands, and necks, they were killed," he said before going over to his sleeping area.

"Poor guys, they didn't deserve that. However they shouldn't have bothered the tomb of some dead guy. I don't like the whole idea of going into a tomb and bothering someone's resting place," I thought as I jumped onto one of the fallen pillars and started walking on it.

My senses went wild when I heard gun shots and war cries sound through the city. "Your services are now reinstated," the voice of Anubis said in my mind when my hand went to my dagger. I gasped when I watched my dagger change to a long crimson curvy blade that had a black handle. Small bones hung from some black thread hanging from the handle. "Welcome back Kanika," Anubis whispered as my body surged with strength and my eyes turned crimson. Bloodlust and power were the only thing coursing through me and taking over my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own The Mummy or any of the plot or characters. However I do own Lexi.

Story start

I moved in the shadows as I saw a group of desert men on horses stormed into the camp. "Kill them," Anubis whispered into my mind. I nodded and whispered, "Yes master." My eyes narrowed devilishly as I jumped out of the shadows and slit one of the men's throats. He choked on his own blood as he collapsed to the ground. "So pretty," I whispered as I ran to the next man, who was on a horse.

The man tried to stab me with his sword, but I grabbed his wrist and pulled him off the horse. The horse neighed in fright for its master as I pulled the man's arm painfully out of socket. His yell sounded over the other noise of the camp. Another desert man yelled in fury as he ran towards me. I dodged his strike, but I missed seeing his other hand grab my shirt.

I growled when my shirt was ripped off from the force of my twist and the man's hold on my shirt. The fabric slid off my torso as I glared at the man. "Kanika," the desert man who I had dislocated his shoulder whispered. "Kanika," the man who had pulled off my shirt stuttered out in fear before his face turned into an angry look.

My hands shook as they kept repeating that name. "I'm Lexi, stop this, I have to stop this," I thought as I tried fighting against Anubis's hold on me. Pain erupted through me as Anubis did not like my insubordination. "Stop this and do what you are made to do Kanika," Anubis ordered as he increased the pain in my shoulders. The cuts on my shoulders were glowing black fire and the bandages burned off.

"No, I don't want to kill them," I yelled in pain as it felt like serpents were slithering in the markings on my shoulders.

The desert men looked at me confused before their leader ordered them to retreat. The leader of this desert group looked over at me in shock. My eyes were flickering between crimson and their normal grey color. "You have angered me Kanika," Anubis growled out as he made the pain increase ten fold in my shoulders.

A blood curdling scream of pain erupted from my lips as I fell to the ground. My body convulsed as I dropped the blade, which went back to its original form of the dagger when it hit the sand. "Lexi," Johnathon yelled with a drunken slur as he ran over to me. Evelyn and Rick soon crowded around me as well. I gave them a scared look before my eyes rolled back into my head and I passed out.

Cold air and the smell of rotting flesh surrounded me as I slowly opened my eyes. My body hurt all over as I looked around. I was in some sort of cell. My wrists were shackled up above me and my body was covered in filthy rags which I assume were once clothes. Dirt and grime were all over my body and it made me cringe at the feel of it.

"Kanika," a voice whispered at one shadowy part of the cell. I blinked in confusion. My name is Lexi, not Kanika, but for some reason I don't have control over myself.

"Who's there?" I whisper. I guess that this is another vision of the past and this time I'm Kanika for real, instead of seeing her.

A tall figure with predator eyes appeared out of the shadows. I gasped at the sight of the man before me. He looked like a warrior, no, he looked like a god. I bowed my head in respect and shame for my disgusting appearance. He continued to approach me and stopped when I saw his feet close to me. I slowly looked up a bit but did not dare look into this imposing figure's eyes.

"I can get you out of here Kanika," the man whispered.

"How?" I asked confused.

He chuckled and said, "I can give you a life you've never dreamed of, but you must do something for me in return."

"What do I have to do?" I asked curiously as I knew that there was an endless amount of possibilities of things better than being stuck in this cell.

"You have to be my tool, my weapon, my slave," Anubis whispered as he showed a sharp toothed smile.

I frowned as I gazed around my cell. There was no future in this cell. There was no life or joy in this cell. I would be better off working for this man than being stuck in this cell. "Yes master," I said as I bowed my head.

Anubis smirked and placed both of his hands on my shoulders. "Good, you are now the property of the god Anubis," he said as pain erupted through my shoulders. "What have I done?" was the thought that passed through my head before I woke up screaming in the real world.

My eyes looked around at my surroundings frantically when I sat up on my sleeping mat. I quickly pushed the blanket off of me and stumbled to a standing position. "Jonathan, Evelyn, Rick, Henderson, Daniels, Burns," I yelled confused and scared as I stumbled around the ruins. No one was in sight and it bothered me. I know I'm a big girl and everything, but if you were going through all the stuff I am right now than you would like to have a little company to make you feel a bit safer.

I ended up pausing in front of the statue of Anubis that started all of this crazy stuff as I caught my breath. My shoulders were hurting a little today but not much. I glared at the statue and yelled, "Why did you have to choose me so long ago? Why me?"

"Because I knew you would make the perfect killer," Anubis's voice said calmly into my mind. I stumbled a bit before deciding it would be safer to just sit down on the sand.

I shook my head and said, "I'm not the same as I was years ago. I've changed. I'm a different person."

"Are you now?" he asked and I could tell a smirk was residing on his face in the Underworld. I nodded firmly before I gasped in surprise. Images of the people I had killed with no remorse flashed through my mind. I opened my mouth wide in shock when I saw shown my smirking face as I killed those people. The people he was showing me was the people that I had killed just a few years ago, this was not people from my past life.

"You're wrong, I'm different now. I'm changing," I yelled and threw sand at the statue.

The statue's eyes glowed red for a moment and I felt my body calm down. "Even if you are changing, you are still my weapon and I will not accept any more failures from you. If I tell you to kill someone than you better do it," Anubis said and I slowly nodded with a frown on my face.

"This is not what I expected to get for coming to Egypt," I mumbled as I walked away from the statue and headed over to the campsite again. I buried my head under the blanket on my small bed on the sand and I sighed. There was nothing else for me to do but sleep since everyone else was exploring the tombs.

Hours later, I was woken up by hearing a few people from my group cheering about finding some canopic jars. I grumbled as I stood up from my bed and walked over to the fire. The three Americans in my group held jars and I'm sure that my boss was probably trying to make love to his jar, well if he could. That man seriously scares me with how possessive he is over an artifact or something that he finds on an expedition.

"Hey, what'd I miss?" I asked when I sat down by Johnathon at the fire. Everyone fell silent as they stared at me.

"What? Do I have sand on my face or something? Oh god, it better not be a bug on me," I said as I started rubbing my hands on my face. Johnathon grabbed my hands and made me stop rubbing my face.

"When did you wake up? You've been asleep for a few days now," Rick said sort of shocked. I shrugged and said, "I woke up earlier today, but everyone was gone and I was not going to go in the tomb so I just went back to sleep."

They all nodded before Burns, Daniels, and Henderson started showing me the jars. I frowned and inched closer to Johnathon to get away from the jars. "That's interesting guys, but dried organs are in those things, so get them away from me, now," I said as I was almost practically about to start crawling into Johnathon's lap to get away from the jars. The guys laughed and finally removed the jars from my face. However a small blush appeared on my face when I noticed my left hand lying on top of Johnathon's right hand. "Sorry," I mumbled before removing my hand and drawing designs in the sand.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own The Mummy or any of the plot or characters. However I do own Lexi.

Story start

Later that night I decided to walk around the ruins for a while. I made sure to stay far away from the statue of Anubis. I've had enough of seeing that statue the past few days. It especially does not help my mental stability by hearing the voice of Anubis in my head from time to time. It does not help one bit, instead it just drives me crazy. I sighed as I started walking back to camp.

However a loud groan and the wind picked up around me. I could hear my boss yelling not to read from some book. I frowned and quickly ran to the campsite. I saw Evelyn holding a big ancient book in her arms and Dr. Chamberlain looked like he was about to piss himself. I wished he would, but not right now. I had a bad feeling about all of this, especially when I heard the sound of a thousand bugs heading our way.

My eyes grew wide and I quickly ran in the opposite direction of the locusts. "Go into the tombs," Anubis ordered and my eyes widened in fear. I don't know if I would rather just stay out amongst the locusts and take my chances than go into those dark tunnels. "Do as I command," Anubis yelled in my mind and I clenched my jaw as my ears rang from his loud voice.

"Fine, I'll go in the stupid tomb," I yelled in my mind. I was the first person to run into the tomb and I felt like a stumbling fool in the darkness. "A light would be nice," I yelled frustrated as I accidentally ran into a wall.

"Lexi," Rick's voice yelled behind me as I could hear him, Evelyn, and Johnathon running up behind me. "Thank god, someone has a light," I yelled when I saw Rick had a torch. "Smart guy," I thought as I realized that I had not anything on me to light a torch.

"Over here," I yelled and soon they were around me. I sighed as Evelyn pulled me into a hug. "I'm so glad you're safe," she said before letting me go. I looked at her confused before giving a little smile. I ruffled her hair and let out a laugh at her expression. "Thanks, glad you're safe too, so what do we do now?" I said as I looked around the tunnel we were in. This place gave me the creeps, big time.

Everyone was silent as I looked to them for an idea. I sighed and slapped a hand to my forehead. I was about to say that we should check and see if the locusts were gone, but a loud rumble from underneath our feet stopped me. I jumped back in surprise and stood closer to Johnathon. Rick held the torch down close to the sand and we all saw a large mound forming underneath the sand.

Out of the sand came scarabs, tons and tons of scarabs. My eyes grew wide in fear at the flesh-eating bugs. "Run," I yelled and we all took off running. I was at the lead of the group. Johnathon was pretty close behind me. I guess that he must be good at running away if he is such a sneaky pick pocket. "Maybe I should ask him to steal for me," Anubis said in my head about Johnathon. My eyes narrowed and I yelled in my head, "Don't you dare touch him."

Anubis tsk tsked me and then I felt pain erupt in my shoulders. I bit down on my bottom lip until it drew blood, because I was holding in my scream of pain. Soon we ran out onto some ramp. Johnathon and Rick jumped off on some pillar tops and Evelyn and I jumped in front of this wall that was not attached to the ramp. I sighed when all of the scarabs were not able to get to any of us.

Evelyn leaned back against the wall behind us and I leaned over on my knees to take a breather. A scream penetrated my ears and I quickly spun around. Evelyn was falling through the wall, which I now realized to be a hidden door. "Evelyn," I yelled as I reached for her hand, but I was too slow. The door closed in on her and kept me from saving her.

"Open," I yelled frustrated as I pushed, kicked, and leaned on the wall. It did not budge one bit. The scarabs disappeared and Johnathon and Rick helped me try and open the hidden door. "It won't open," I yelled frustrated at the door and scared for Evelyn. "I have to find her," I thought as my sense to protect her. True, I barely knew the woman, but she seemed like a friend to me and I do not have many friends.

"Where are you going?" Johnathon yelled as I ran down the ramp.

"I have to find Evelyn, now," I yelled before disappearing from Rick and Johnathon's line of sight. I heard Rick swear before I ran too far away from them. I prayed that I did not run into any scarabs as I ran through this dark tomb looking for Evelyn. Now I really wished I had grabbed a match or something from Rick before running off.

"Evelyn," I yelled as loud as I could. I was answered by only silence. "Anubis, can you help me?" I yelled getting more scared for Evelyn by the minute.

"Hmmm what was that slave?" Anubis asked coyly. I ground my teeth before letting go of my pride for a few seconds. "Please help me find the girl master, I don't want her to die," I said in a submissive tone. It made me want to smack myself for submitting in this way, but if it helped me save Evelyn than I'll do it.

"Good Kanika, yes I can help you find the girl. Close your eyes until I tell you to open them," Anubis said in a pleased tone. I held in the sigh that wanted to escape and I closed my eyes like I was told to do. My eyes and nose tingled a bit and I frowned in confusion. "Open your eyes Kanika," Anubis said and I quickly opened my eyes and gasped. I could see perfectly in the dark. I could see better now in the dark than I've ever been able to in broad daylight.

My nose also smelled so many different smells. I could smell the scent of death, wealth, betrayal, scandal, murder, love, loss, pain, and beauty. It was so strange. I blinked my eyes a few seconds before breathing in deeply. I smirked when I caught a whiff of Evelyn's perfume. "Found you," I thought as I took off running through the tunnels like it was a walk in the park.

"Do you like my gift Kanika?" Anubis asked with a smirk on his face. I almost paused in my running, but sadly I'm starting to get use to hearing Anubis in my head. "Yes master," I thought in my head before picking up my pace. My eyes widened when I slid to a stop in a large room. Moonlight was streaming down onto a terrified Evelyn and a mummy man was actually standing, walking, and talking. Burns was crawling away and my heart went out to the guy, a bit, but I was too concerned about Evelyn at the moment. "Burns, find safety somehow," I thought as I saw that he could barely speak and his eyes were gone. I felt bad but my heart was telling me to protect Evelyn more than anyone else at the moment.

I had no clue what he was saying to Evelyn, but I could tell that it was freaking her out. "Hey toilet paper dude, leave her alone," I yelled and threw a stone at the mummy. The mummy roared in pain before turning around to face me. "Ewww," was all my thoughts consisted of. However the mummy looked shocked and then surprised.

"Kanika," he whispered before smirking and giving me a small bow. "Evelyn, why is the toilet paper guy bowing to me?" I yelled confused as I inched my way around the mummy and over to Evelyn.

"I don't know," Evelyn managed to get out of her mouth before the mummy looked over at both of us. He was giving Evelyn a pleased look before smirking back at me and showing his respect with another bow. "So confused," I mumbled as the mummy stared at us and took a few steps toward us.

However a ray of light, which was actually a torch, came into view when Rick and Johnathon appeared. Both of the guys were oblivious to the mummy until Evelyn pointed it out. The mummy roared at Rick, and of course Rick roared back the best he could. Any other time I would be laughing hysterically, but that would only be if there was not a mummy moving and speaking in ancient Egyptian to me and Evelyn.

"I say we run now," I yelled before we started running away, well after Rick shot the mummy. I prayed that the gunshot would stop the mummy, but Anubis decided to tell me that the mummy would never be stopped by just bullets. I smiled when we finally ran out of the tombs and into the fresh air. However my smile quickly disappeared when I had blades and guns pointed at my face.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own The Mummy or any of the plot or characters. However I do own Lexi.

Story start

"What is the meaning of this?" Evelyn yelled outraged as a blade was placed on my throat. The leader of the desert men, which were unfortunately the same ones who attacked us a while back, stepped forth.

"She must be killed, she is Kanika, Anubis's dealer of death," the leader said angrily as he glared at me.

"Not by choice," I mumbled and pain erupted in my shoulders. I cried out a little bit before biting down on my lip harshly. "Silence Kanika," Anubis yelled and I balled my hands into fists angrily.

"Now, now chaps, what are you talking about? This is Lexi, not some Kanika woman," Johnathon said as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the desert men. I ended up bumping into Johnathon's chest, but Johnathon smiled and held me close to him by placing a hand on my waist.

I gave him a curious glance as to why he was this close to me, but I ignored it when I saw the leader of the desert men pull out his blade. The man ordered some men to go into the tombs, some other men threw Burns over to Daniels and Henderson, and then the leader looked at me with his blade pointing towards me.

"No normal person has glowing crimson eyes like this woman does. Only one woman has eyes such as this, and that is Kanika, Anubis's weapon," the leader said angrily. My hands twitched as I felt a sudden urge to grab my dagger and stab it in this man's gut. I quickly dismissed the thought when I heard the others around me gasp as they stared at me.

"What is it?" I asked confused as I looked up at Johnathon hoping to receive an answer.

"Your eyes really are glowing red mum," he said slightly breathless from fear or shock, I'm not sure. I gasped and backed away from Johnathon and the others.

"That can't be," I said as I looked at my hands. I looked over at the desert leader and he had a smirk on his face. "You die now Kanika," he yelled as he swung his blade at me. I jumped back and grabbed my dagger out of pure instinct to protect myself. The dagger grew to the crimson blade from before and I heard some gasps around me and the leader desert man just glared at me.

"Leave me alone. I'm sorry I killed your men, but they should not have attacked us in the first place. I don't want to fight you, but I will not allow you to kill me just because of someone I was in a past life," I yelled outraged as I held the blade in front of me protectively.

"Don't you touch her," Johnathon yelled shocking pretty much everyone as he stood between me and the blade of the desert man leader. "Her name is Lexi, not Kanika. I don't care if her eyes are glowing red or if her dagger just did something really scary, and you will not lay a finger on her," Johnathon yelled again.

The desert man sneered at me before lowering his weapon. "Leave this place," he yelled before running into the tombs to help his men. I sighed and lowered my weapon, which shrunk back to a dagger. I closed my eyes and they tingled again, which I took as them going back to normal.

"Thank you Johnathon," I whispered as I opened my eyes. I felt tired like no other. After running from locusts, running from scarabs, trying to find Evelyn, having some mummy rise from the dead and call me by my past name, then running once again, having weapons pointed at me, and then having Johnathon stop the guy from fighting me. It was all very tiring.

"You're welcome Lexi, but I think you have some explaining to do mum," Johnathon said as I placed my dagger back in its holster.

"Alright, but let's get somewhere far away from here first," I said as we headed to our camp sites. We packed as much as we could and then we all took off and left the city. I sighed as I sat on top of my camel. I gave it a nice pat on the head as we rode the camels through the desert.

"So what is it you wanted to tell us Lexi?" Evelyn asked tiredly as she rode beside me. Johnathon was on the other side of me and Rick was on the other side of Evelyn. I saw their inquiring looks and I hung my head. "Are you going to tell them? They might hate you after you tell them and they might hate you if you don't tell them. I wonder what will happen," Anubis said in my head.

"Alright I know all of this will sound crazy, or it might not sound that crazy after seeing a mummy come to life and walk around and talk. Well I found out that I truly am this Kanika woman. I mean I was her in a past life, but now Anubis has seemed to find me again and is ready for me to become his slave again. These markings on my shoulders give him control over me to some extent. If I don't do what he wants me to do than I'll feel pain course through me and freeze me with the force of the pain. I know that his might scare you or even make you hate me, but Kanika was a ruthless and remorseless killer in the past. I'm not like that, well not anymore. I've killed people in my time, which I wish I could say that I have not done, but I killed them and that's that. I can't bring them back and I don't want to. I'm trying to change myself and become a better person, but I'm worried that that will not happen now that I bear the marks of Anubis again," I said and took a few deep breaths afterwards.

Everyone around me was very silent as they processed the information. "Please don't hate me," I thought as I looked down at my seat and played with some loose threads.

"Well, well, um, I don't care what you've done. I mean, I don't approve of it, but if you are trying to change than I'll be here for you. I mean, that's what friends do, right Lexi?" Evelyn said stuttering at first and then a strong voice.

My head shot up quickly in surprise as I looked over at a smiling Evelyn. She pulled me into a side hug and my body stiffened before I relaxed. "Thank you," I whispered to her as I hugged her back strongly.

"I think you fight well, so I have no complaints about this, and anyways it doesn't change my opinion about you," Rick said and he sent me a little smile. I nodded back and smiled at him in return.

"Well I'm a little afraid of that red blade you have when your eyes go red, but I don't think you're this bloodthirsty Kanika woman, she's in the past, and you my dear are in the now," Johnathon said. We all looked at him before I cracked up laughing and threw my arms around him in a hug.

"Oh you're hilarious, but thank you," I said as I hugged him. Evelyn and Rick laughed as a small blush appeared on Johnathon's cheeks as he hugged me back a bit. "No problem," he mumbled before I let him go.

"Alright I vote we hurry back to the place you are staying Evelyn and then get away from this place," Rick said and I went to nod but a pain in my shoulders kept me from doing so.

"You are not going to leave until after you have spoken to the priest Imhotep," Anubis ordered.

"Who the hell is Imhotep?" I asked annoyed in my mind. Anubis sighed and I knew he was probably shaking his head at me, but to tell you the truth I didn't care.

"He's the mummy you had a little run in with a little while ago," Anubis said and I had to fight to keep my jaw from falling wide open.

"No way, I'm not talking to that mummy. I don't even know ancient Egyptian," I yelled in my head.

Anubis growled in what I'm sure was annoyance as pain skyrocketed through my shoulders and my head. I whimpered as I held my head. I'm sure the others were giving me confused looks but hopefully they assumed it was all Anubis's doings, which it is.

I opened my eyes when the pain disappeared and I was breathing deeply. "Now you do know ancient Egyptian," Anubis said smugly before leaving my head alone. "Crazy god," I whispered harshly as I rubbed my head.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own The Mummy or any of the plot or characters. However I do own Lexi.

Story start

When we all arrived back at Cairo my headache was fully gone. I would probably be cursing Anubis in my head as much as I could, but I knew he would hear my thoughts and he would make the pain come back again. I truly did not want anymore pain, because I've had enough that deals with pain at the moment. Right now I just want a nice bath.

"Lexi, this way," Dr. Chamberlain ordered when he saw me walking through the city with Evelyn and the others. I glared at my boss and said, "What do you want now?"

Dr. Chamberlain drew back slightly in fear as I stormed over to him. I got right up in his face with my tired and fuming look. He started to stutter before he finally said a full sentence. "I order you to do your job, which is to protect me. You will be on guard for that mummy starting now, so follow me. I need to pack," Dr. Chamberlain ordered in what he tried to make sound commanding, but it came out feeble.

My eye twitched as I stared at Dr. Chamberlain. I looked over to the others and said, "I guess I'll see all of you later, maybe, but just be careful." Evelyn wanted to protest but Rick gave me a wave and then he dragged Evelyn back to her hotel. Johnathon gave me a frown and a small wave before he followed Rick and his sister.

I sighed and followed Dr. Chamberlain. He was clutching a big ancient book and his canopic jar. "If you and the others had not opened that chest in the first place then none of this would be happening," I said in a bored tone.

"Silence Lexi," Dr. Chamberlain yelled and his voice cracked at the end. I shook my head and placed a hand on his shoulder. I may hate the guy, but I'm sure he needs a little bit of security at the moment. If calming him down a bit helps him be quiet than I'll definitely help. I'm tired of hearing his voice at the moment.

"Look, just do what you have to do and I'll watch your back. I'll keep you safe until we are safely out of Egypt," I said in a calming voice.

Dr. Chamberlain sighed and gave me a small smile. I was shocked to see a smile appear on his face. "Thank you Lexi, I'm sorry that I've been so cruel. I'll treat you better when we get home," he said and I just dumbly nodded.

Anubis laughed loudly in my head before saying in a booming voice, "You can not protect this man. Also you can never leave this place unless I allow you to leave Kanika. Imhotep will kill this man."

I growled in my head and said, "I may not can leave unless you let me, but I'll be damned if I let Dr. Chamberlain die at the hands of Imhotep."

Anubis was quiet for a moment before chuckling. "You already are damned Kanika," he whispered before leaving my mind. My eyes widened and I felt a shake of terror run through my body.

"Lexi," Dr. Chamberlain called as he walked a few paces ahead of me. I shook my head and told myself not to worry about what that crazy god said. "Even if I am damned, I'm going to try my best to stop this Imhotep person," I thought resolute to help everyone that I could. Anubis may control me and hold my soul now, but that does not mean I'm going to be a good little weapon.

"Coming," I called as I ran up to Dr. Chamberlain and we headed up to his room. He ran around his room trying to decide what was good to take and what was better off left. I sighed as I leaned my back against the wall. I had no need of packing any of my stuff, since I knew I was not able to leave yet. "Stupid god," I thought and pain erupted in my shoulders. I bit my lip again to stop my yell and I sighed when the pain stopped.

Dr. Chamberlain stopped what he was doing and looked over at me. "You're bleeding Lexi," he said and pointed to my face. I brought a hand up to my lips and felt blood trickling out of my lip. "Go clean up, but come right back," Dr. Chamberlain said with a small smile that was filled with fear.

I nodded and headed over to his bathroom. I left the door open and headed over to the sink. I washed off the blood and when I held a towel to my lip, a large gust of wind slammed the bathroom door shut. I heard the lock click and I also heard Dr. Chamberlain scream. "Run," I yelled to him as I dropped the towel and tried to open the door. The lock would not budge.

"Lexi," Dr. Chamberlain yelled terrified as he ran out of the room.

"Don't you dare hurt him Imhotep," I yelled in ancient Egyptian. A dark chuckle sounded around me in the wind before it disappeared. "No," I yelled as I rammed my body against the door. It was too thick to break down or bust through. I took a few deep breaths as I looked around the bathroom.

There was a window. I smirked and quickly tried to undo the latches on the window, but they too were locked. If I jumped out of the window it would cut me to shreds and I would surely break some bones landing on the ground outside, which was two stories down.

"Lexi," Johnathon's voice yelled when he and Rick ran into Dr. Chamberlain's room. Dr. Chamberlain's name was called out by Rick.

"In here," I yelled and kicked on the bathroom door.

Johnathon and Rick ran over to the bathroom and pulled on the door while I pushed. "Bloody hell how did you lock yourself in the bathroom, Lexi?" Johnathon asked as I heard him struggling to pull open the door.

I sighed and yelled, "I didn't lock myself in the bathroom, that stupid mummy did."

The door pulled off the hinges and I ran out of the bathroom. "Thank you," I yelled as I hugged Rick shortly and then I pulled Johnathon into a longer hug. A scream from the streets made my eyes go wide and I quickly let Johnathon go and I started running out of the room. I looked out of one of the hallway windows and I saw Imhotep, almost fully regenerated, standing before a cowering Dr. Chamberlain.

"No, don't touch him," I yelled in ancient Egyptian. Imhotep looked up at me confused before smirking.

"He is marked by death; if I was not supposed to kill him then you would have to Kanika. You should thank me for giving you a little breather," Imhotep yelled back before giving a dark chuckle.

"No," I screamed as Imhotep approached Dr. Chamberlain. I went to jump out the window, but two arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back in the window. I looked back and saw that Johnathon was the one holding me. "It's too late," Johnathon whispered as Dr. Chamberlain's scream rang through the skies.

Imhotep chuckled again before letting out a loud roar. Bugs flew at the window and Rick quickly slammed it shut. "Let's get your sister and go," Rick yelled. Johnathon nodded in agreement. Rick started running off but Johnathon stood there holding me as I stood still. "I may have hated the guy, but I didn't want him to die. Not like that," I whispered shaking.

"Lexi, we have to go, I'm sorry about your boss, but he no longer has to worry about that mummy, but we do," Johnathon said as he hugged me and rubbed my back. I took a shaky breath before nodding.

"Alright, let's get out of here," I said and we took off running. Johnathon and I ran and got in the car and I knew I would fall asleep in the comfy seats, if this was not a life or death situation.

Anubis sighed and said, "Imhotep will not kill you so relax." I gaped at him in my head and said, "Well I'm glad to know he won't kill me, but I'm not too happy about the fact that he wants to kill all of my new friends."

"You were never this much of a hassle in the past," Anubis said aggravated. "Well this isn't the past so welcome to the future," I said annoyed in my head. Anubis growled and I just ignored him. I'm getting really tired of hearing his voice in my head.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own The Mummy or any of the plot or characters. However I do own Lexi.

Story start

Soon everyone else, that was still alive, got in the car and Johnathon sped to the museum. I was confused as to why we were going to the museum, but at this point I did not care. I just wanted to stay as far away from Imhotep as possible. "You still have to talk with him," Anubis reminded me and I growled at him in my head.

He growled back and put pain in my shoulders, but this time it was the worst pain of all. "Silence Kanika, I'm tired of this disobedience and attitude from you. You will speak with Imhotep and you will do as I say. Enough of this resistance, it only brings more pain for you," Anubis yelled furiously.

My ears were ringing from the loud volume of his voice. A few tears slipped out of my eyes from the pain in my shoulders. Evelyn gasped and I gave her a surprised yet pained look. "You're bleeding again Lexi," Evelyn yelled as we parked at the museum.

I slowly looked over at my shoulders and saw fresh blood staining my white shirt covering my bandages. "I'll be alright," I said as I pushed Evelyn's hands away from me. She frowned and went to touch my shoulders, but I jumped out of the car.

I walked up to the museum doors and finally everyone started to follow me. When we arrived inside the museum, I walked away from the group to find a mirror and look at my shoulders. I could hear Evelyn's worrying voice echoing through the museum as she and the others headed to the curator's office.

I walked into one of the rooms filled with artifacts and I settled on using a shiny gold shield for a mirror. I slipped off my shirt and hung it on one of the guarding ropes surrounding a sarcophagus. Hisses of pain slipped from my lips when I unraveled the bandages. Since the blood was fresh on them, the bandages did not stick as bad so the pain was not too unbearable.

"Lexi," a voice whispered behind me that sounded like it was in pain. I quickly spun around with my shoulders now fully revealed. I saw Johnathon standing a little ways away from me and his face was looking at my shoulders as if they were causing him pain.

A little bit of blood surrounded the markings, but the markings were now black. They now looked like tattoos instead of wounds.

"Are you alright?" Johnathon asked me in a whisper as he approached me. I could see true concern in his eyes and it surprised me. He and I did not have the better of first appearances of one another, but after we've started over he has been nicer to me. It confuses me, but I sort of like how he shows care and concern for my well being.

I gave Johnathon a small smile and said, "I'm fine now, but I'm afraid of what has yet to come."

Johnathon nodded as I saw fear erupt in his eyes. I wiped the remaining blood off of my shoulders with the bandages and then I slipped on my shirt and buttoned it up. Johnathon's eyes looked away the best he could, but I saw how his eyes liked to linger on my form.

"Why are you not with the others?" I asked curiously as I straightened out my shirt.

"I could ask you the same thing," Johnathon said and it was silent for a moment before we both started laughing.

I smiled at Johnathon and said, "Well I'll join the others in a moment, I have to find the restroom in this place."

Johnathon's cheeks tinted red a moment before he gave me directions to the restroom. I thanked him and we parted ways. He went back to join the others and I headed to the restroom. I needed to wet my face and neck. The pain from earlier had truly bothered me and I need to calm down.

I splashed some water on my face when I arrived at the restroom. "You are finally becoming your old self," Anubis said with a happy sigh. I frowned and was about to ask him what he meant, but I became deathly silent when I looked up at the mirror before me. My eyes staring back at me were not my normal grey ones. These eyes were bright crimson and they held bloodlust in them. I tentatively raised one of my hands up to my face and brought them close to my eyes. I gasped when it really was my reflection and not a trick of Anubis.

"No," I whispered shakily before running out of the bathroom. I ran to the curator's office, but no one was there. I gasped in fear as I prayed that the others were not leaving me here. "Please don't," I thought as a sense of betrayal entered my heart. I turned around and was about to run out of the room, but a figure was blocking my escape route.

"Hello Kanika," Imhotep said with a smirk. I gasped and backed away from the approaching man. He was fully generated now and I knew that all of the Americans from my group were not on the other side. Hopefully they saw the light at the end of the dark tunnel.

I backed up until the curator's desk stopped my retreating. I growled at Imhotep and drew my dagger. The blade grew long and crimson. Imhotep raised his hands as a sign that he meant no harm.

Beni's yelling voice notified Imhotep to the screeching tires driving away from the museum. Imhotep roared angrily before looking at me.

"Come with me, you are much more powerful than these pathetic beings. If you come with me, I can make you my warrior and leader of my armies. You will never have to worry about anyone every again. You are the only one who can help me rule this world. These people do not deserve your kindness. See how they betray you. They left you Kanika. They do not deserve anything but death from your hands," Imhotep said as he approached me and gently placed a hand on my shoulder.

I was shocked to complete silence. It hurt to hear his words at first, but a part of me truly believed everything he was saying. Part of me really did want to rule the world and make the people who have hurt and betrayed me pay for their sins, but I would leave the ruling of the world to Imhotep. I sighed as I shook my head and I felt my shoulders tingle but not in pain. They tingled with warmth.

"This is your destiny Kanika," Anubis whispered gently as I felt some sort of warmth surround me. I looked up at Imhotep confused yet hurt. I was bothered that the others had left me. I knew that Evelyn must have argued for them to wait, I hope. I also hope, just a smidgeon of hope that Johnathon also wanted to wait for me.

Imhotep smiled gently at me and extended one of his hands toward me. "Come, Kanika," Imhotep said and I slowly placed my hand in his. I'm so confused and torn right now. I don't know what I should truly be doing, but if all else fails than I guess this future being Imhotep's warrior will not be so bad. "Anyways, it's not like there is anyone on this planet who truly loves me," I thought sadly as Imhotep and I disappeared in a swirl of sand.

We arrived in the middle of the street amongst a crowd of people, who were chanting Imhotep's name. I surmised that the bugs had bit these people and made them mindless slaves. I shivered as I thought how that could have happened to Johnathon and Rick. Anubis had already told me that the bugs would come nowhere near me.

I gasped silently as I saw a black robe covering my body and face from view. My crimson blade was tied at my hip. Imhotep motioned for me to come forward but not speak. I silently followed behind him as we walked out of the crowd of people and into an open circle. My eyes widened and a frown appeared on my face when I saw Johnathon, Rick, the desert leader, the curator, and Evelyn standing in the circle.

I saw them give me curious looks, but they did not recognize me, and then they focused the full attention on Imhotep. My body was shaken as the inner turmoil attacked me. I wanted to be standing beside the others and staring down Imhotep, but part of me is fine being by Imhotep's side. I was hurt. Betrayal kept ringing through my heart and mind as I looked at Evelyn, Rick, and Johnathon. However a small ray of hope appeared in my darkening heart when I saw a sad and pained look on Johnathon's face.

"Maybe I'm not fully betrayed," I thought as Imhotep grabbed Evelyn. Evelyn yelled as Imhotep dragged her through the crowd. I silently followed them, but I cast a small glance back to Johnathon. My crimson eyes glowed in his direction and he gasped and whispered my name, "Lexi."


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own The Mummy or any of the plot or characters. However I do own Lexi.

Story start

A flash of pain erupted through my heart when I saw Johnathon's look. I thought he hated me but when Rick was pushing him down into the sewer, I heard Johnathon yell, "Stop, he got Lexi, we have to save Lexi too." My heart lifted when I heard that. Imhotep looked at me and I just looked away from him. I was happy to hear that Johnathon was worried about me. However I was conflicted as to which path I wanted to take in life at the moment.

"Anubis," I whispered in my mind as I was swept up in Imhotep's sand.

"Yes Kanika," Anubis said softly. I think he could tell I was really torn here.

"Is this really my destiny?" I asked him with a frown, if my destiny is to be alone as a great warrior for Imhotep; than I don't think I'll like it that much. I've been alone for so long now and I'm tired of it.

"Yes, but you are not alone. You still have me Kanika," Anubis whispered as I felt that warmth surround my body and even my soul this time. I slowly shook my head.

"I thank you, and I'm sure I will always have you. However there is still something missing," I told Anubis.

Anubis was silent before asking, "What is missing?"

I shook my head and sighed. "I'm not sure," I said before falling asleep in Imhotep's sand. I could hear Evelyn griping at Beni as we traveled in the sand to Hamunaptra.

"Kanika," Imhotep's voice whispered as I slowly started waking up. I looked around confused and then my eyes widened slightly. I was being held in Imhotep's arms as we stood in the desert close to Hamunaptra.

Imhotep gently let me down and I walked away from him for a bit. My black cloak and hood was still on, so Evelyn did not know it was me. Beni and Evelyn had fallen on the ground and I saw Evelyn pushing Beni away. I wanted to laugh and help her hit Beni, but I restrained myself. I just did not want her to realize yet that I was helping Imhotep right now. However I'm very, very torn at the moment.

I truly do not know what I want out of life. I never knew what I wanted out of life in the first place. Now that I have a purpose in life, I'm confused. I would love to help Johnathon and the others, but I do not know if the others really care for me. I think Johnathon might, but I've never been good at deciphering others feelings. I sighed as I popped my neck and back.

"Kanika, there is something I want to show you, but you must go into the city," Anubis said. I looked at Hamunaptra curiously before indicating to Imhotep that I was going to head to the city first. Imhotep nodded and I ran off to the city.

I hesitated a moment before entering the dark tunnels. My crimson vision allowed me to see with no problems as I ran through the tunnels. Anubis would give me orders of which way to turn. As I ran through the tunnels, I started encountering lit torches on the walls. A confused expression appeared as I slid to a stop in a room.

My eyes widened when the cobweb room turned into a warm, golden room of the past. "This was your room," Anubis whispered and I walked around the room afraid to touch anything.

"I lived here," I said confused and Anubis chuckled.

"I know not many people want to live in such a city, but you and death go hand in hand," Anubis said with a small chuckle again.

I slowly nodded and slipped off my cloak. It fell to the ground as I saw a large black silk bed in one corner of the room. A pure gold top with a ruby in the center was lying on the bed. It looked like a strapless bra, but it looked like armor a warrior might wear. A pair of gold silk underwear and a short gold chain skirt was also lying on the bed. Some golden colored sandals that tied around the bottom of the legs were lying at the foot of the bed.

"For you," Anubis whispered as I felt a warm breeze swirl around me.

I tentatively touched the clothes and gasped at the feel of them, they were real. "Close your eyes," I told Anubis. I did not know if he could see me undress or not, but I was not going to take any chances. Anubis laughed but informed me that his eyes were closed. I hoped he kept those eyes closed until I was finished dressing.

I quickly took off my clothes and shoes and put on the outfit. I felt very exposed, but I felt powerful as well. I strapped my blade to my hip and smirked at my reflection in the mirror that was in the room.

"Beautiful and deadly," Anubis's voice whispered in the warm wind that blew around me. My crimson eyes glowed brightly as I smirked at my reflection. I frowned when I felt the bloodlust rising in my system. "Calm down," Anubis whispered gently.

I nodded and walked out of the room. I heard someone walking down the tunnels and I stepped out of the room and headed towards the noise. I missed seeing the room behind me changing back to its original cobweb self.

I quickly yet silently walked down the tunnel and I ended up seeing Imhotep, Beni, and an outraged Evelyn. Beni growled and knocked her out and tossed her over his shoulder. However Evelyn had caught sight of me before she was rendered unconscious.

"This will be interesting when she wakes up," I thought as I looked at Evelyn's limp form before looking at Imhotep. He was smirking at me and gave a small nod of his head.

"You look beautiful Kanika," Imhotep said with a small smile before walking again. I walked beside him but not too close. I already figured out that Imhotep was about to raise his dead lover from the depths of hell and Evelyn was the sacrifice. I did not want Evelyn to die, but in a way I was ready for someone to die or kill someone. My blood lusting self is starting to resurface.

"Hmmm maybe I can kill Beni," I thought as I caught Beni giving me a lecherous look. I growled at him in rage and my eyes glowed. He emitted a squeal of surprise and fear and he quickly averted his eyes from me. I smirked and followed Imhotep into the room with the table and the strange black water. I could sense all of the dead souls in the water and I steered clear of it.

I decided to occupy myself as I looked at the hieroglyphics on the walls as Beni tied Evelyn to the table and Imhotep placed Anck-su-namun's body beside Evelyn on the table. "Oh look it's hieroglyphics about me," I said happily as I read how I was Anubis's killer and weapon. The tale about me was pretty gruesome and I had to look away. "I was a heartless monster back then," I whispered sadly before sitting on the stairs in the room.

Beni walked over to me and sat down beside me. I glared at him when he sat a bit too close and he scooted away a bit. "What do you want?" I asked bored out of my mind as I looked at Imhotep preparing. If I decide to continue helping Imhotep than I definitely want things to be more interesting.

"Um well, well since I shall be working with Prince Imhotep as well than I thought we could go," Beni stuttered but I did not allow him to finish his sentence. I placed my blade at his throat and he quickly silenced.

"I'd rather let Anubis have his way with me however and whenever he wanted than be with you," I said in a deadly voice and Beni squeaked before running away.

"Oh really," Anubis said smirking and I yelled for him to shut up, which ended up with some pain in my shoulder. I gritted my teeth before getting up and walking over to Imhotep.

"After this, can I kill that slimy weasel?" I asked Imhotep referring to the disappearing Beni. Imhotep laughed and smirked.

"Be my guest," Imhotep said and I smiled victoriously before gun shots sounded from some of the other tunnels.

Imhotep frowned unhappily and he quickly set to work and he summoned more mummies, which were his priests. Right at that moment, Rick and Johnathon appeared at the top of the stairs. "Evy," Rick and Johnathon yelled. "Kanika, stop them," Imhotep ordered as Rick and Johnathon started running down the stairs. I nodded with a small frown before I made myself go to work. I ran up the stairs and swung my blade at Rick and Johnathon. Rick jumped out of the way and ran down the stairs, while Johnathon backed away from me.

"Lexi stop this, why are you helping that freak?" Johnathon yelled as Rick went to help Evelyn and then had to fight Imhotep's priests.

I paused before swinging my blade at Johnathon again and he backed away more, but almost stumbled on the stairs. "What does it matter if I help Imhotep? No one on the god forsaken planet has shown me any care since my father died. I've been used as a bloody pack mule and a weapon all of my life, now I'm a weapon who has a better looking future. I may have to kill people still, but at least I have a master who cares," I yelled as I continued to swing my blade at Johnathon. I gave his arm a little cut and he hissed in pain as his back hit a wall.

I went to stab his head, but my blade missed and got stuck in the wall behind him. I tried to pull the blade free, but it would not budge. Johnathon growled and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. I gasped at the sudden grab and my eyes widened as he pulled me into a kiss, not just any kiss. He pulled me into a deep kiss that held so many emotions that it made my head swirl.

"Don't say that; never say that anyone else does not cares. I bloody care for you and don't you ever forget that Lexi. So stop this, you and I can live together, be happy, and I don't care that you've killed people, so you don't have to do this anymore. I love you for goodness sakes, so please stop this," Johnathon yelled with so much passion before pulling me into another kiss.

I was so shocked and my mind was blown. Did he really just say all that and kiss me twice. Johnathon was breathing heavily as he held me tighter to his body and kissed my neck quickly. "Please Lexi, I love you," Johnathon mumbled before giving my lips a sweet kiss and then running downstairs to help his sister and Rick.

My knees gave out from under me and I collapsed to the ground. My eyes were wide and my breathing was shallow. Someone loves me. Someone other than Anubis actually cares for me and they care for me as more than just a good servant or weapon. I slowly reached up and touched my lips. "He loves me," I whispered as a few tears slid out of my eyes as I shakily stood back up.

Rick yelled and so did Evelyn. Rick was fighting some of the mummy warriors and Evelyn was running away from a knife wielding Anck-su-namun. Johnathon was holding one of the ancient books, but it was one I have never seen before. Imhotep was approaching him and I growled angrily. "Don't touch him," I yelled as I drew my blade and ran at Imhotep. I drove my blade in Imhotep's back and quickly pulled it out. Imhotep gasped before glaring at me.

"Kanika, what are you doing?" Imhotep yelled as he advanced towards me. I saw Johnathon holding something in his hand and he was yelling to Evelyn that he had got the key. I gave Johnathon a little smile before dodging Imhotep's blow. I growled and slashed his chest with my blade. Slowly his wound healed before my very eyes. "You can not stop me," Imhotep said.

"Maybe not, but I sure as hell will try," I yelled and cut his throat. Imhotep's eyes widened before he started laughing as the wound healed. I growled and then Rick appeared at my side. He was still fighting one of the mummies. I sighed and cut off the mummy's head. "Thanks," Rick said before we switched places. I fought the warrior mummies and I saw them shiver in fear when they saw me. "Oh so you boys remember me huh," I said with a smirk as my eyes glowed.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own The Mummy or any of the plot or characters. However I do own Lexi.

Story start

The mummy warriors roared at me and I cut off one of their heads. Johnathon was working on translation the inscription on the book while Evelyn was dodging Anck-su-namun's attacks. I would help Evelyn, but the warriors in front of me are keeping me busy.

One of them laughed and I tilted my head in confusion. "I was one of the ones that killed you," he said before laughing.

I growled as my eyes glowed brightly. "Well then let me return the favor," I yelled and cut him in half. His eyes widened before he fell to the ground in two.

I was about to attack the mummies again, but Johnathon shouted out the inscription and the mummies stopped. Johnathon smiled at me before shouting for the mummies to kill Anck-su-namun.

I smirked at Johnathon as I ran over to Rick and Imhotep to help. Anck-su-namun's screams of pain echoed through the room and Imhotep's rage grew as we fought him. He pushed Rick away from him and grabbed me by my throat.

"Why are you helping these fools Kanika? Why?" Imhotep yelled as he tightened his hold on my throat.

I gasped for air before struggling to speak. "Because these fools do not want me just for my killing abilities," I coughed out. I gave Imhotep a small smirk as he gave me a confused expression.

"Read it," Rick yelled as he went to charge at Imhotep but Imhotep pushed him out of the way again. Imhotep's hold on my neck tightened as I looked over at Johnathon and Evelyn. "Read the book," I called out the best I could. Johnathon shook his head but I gave Evelyn a meaningful look. She had tears in her eyes but she started reading the book.

I looked at Johnathon and tears slipped out of my own eyes. "I love you Johnathon Carnahan," I yelled as loud as I could before Imhotep's grip was too strong on my neck.

Evelyn finished reading the spell and I smirked at Imhotep's fearful expression as the chariot of death raced towards us. I gasped as my soul was pulled from my body and my eyes fluttered closed. I heard Johnathon yell in anguish before I slipped away from this world.

Everything felt very warm as my eyes slowly opened. "What's going on?" I whispered confused as surveyed my surroundings. I was still in the clothes from earlier and now I was lying in a white silk sheet bed that had a golden headboard.

"Kanika," a voice that was very, very familiar spoke close to me. I spun around and gasped at what I saw. Anubis was standing before me. I'm sure any normal person would be scared out of their mind, but I've had this guy in my mind for a while so I'm use to him.

"Am I dead?" I asked as I stood up from the bed and walked over to Anubis. Anubis chuckled and whispered, "Yes you are dead, but I've decided to change that fact."

I gave Anubis a confused expression as he pulled me into a hug. "I never knew the god of death would give hugs," I thought as I felt my shoulders fill with warmth.

"It is not your time to die again Kanika. You will be going back, but I'm sad to say that you will not have to follow my orders for a while to come. Go and be with this human that you love. However if he hurts you than I'll be very happy to pay him a visit," Anubis said with a smirk.

I gasped as I looked up at Anubis. "Thank you," I said and tightened the hug. Anubis smiled and the next thing I know, I feel myself disappearing from the warm room and I gasped when I breathed deeply in the dirty old room. I quickly sat up and stood up. I looked around and saw Imhotep disappearing in one of the bodies of black water. Skulls were surrounding his decomposing body. I shuddered and said, "That's freaky."

Johnathon, Evelyn, and Rick turned around to look at me in shocked. Evelyn screamed before attacking me in a hug. "You're alive, but you were dead. We saw your soul disappear," Evelyn yelled as she tightly hugged me.

I chuckled and said, "Well if you hug any tighter than I'll be dead again."

Evelyn quickly let go and Johnathon took her place by hugging me next. "Lexi, I thought I lost you," Johnathon said as he pulled me into a kiss.

After the kiss, I gave a sheepish smile and said, "Well you did lose me for about four minutes." Johnathon gave me a small glare and I quickly stood up with him. Out of nowhere the tomb started shaking. "We have to get out of here," I yelled and we took off running.

As we ran into the treasure room, Johnathon paused and I quickly pulled his hand so he would keep moving. Johnathon and I quickly slipped through the descending ceilings and I growled when I heard Beni yelling for help. Rick went to help him, but Beni was too slow. I felt bad for Beni, but his greed was finally catching up with him. Now he will die in the treasure that he did such atrocities for.

"Come on," I yelled as we got closer to the exit. Evelyn and Rick were right behind us as we ran out of the tunnel and into the city. I smiled and quickened my pace as I ran over to the camels. My camel was there and I smiled at it. I did not care how smelly the camel was as I stopped beside it. The others paused beside me and I hugged Johnathon and kissed him. He was very surprised at first before kissing me back.

Johnathon smiled at me as we separated from the kiss. "So what's London like?" I asked and Johnathon smirked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"You'll be finding out soon enough," Johnathon said and I smiled happily.

Johnathon jumped away from me when a hand was placed on his shoulder. The leader of the desert group from earlier was there on a camel. He gave me a glare before giving a soft smile. I could tell he was still weary of me, but I think after helping defeat Imhotep he realizes I'm on his side. "Kanika, you truly have changed. If you ever need help then call for Ardeth Bay when you are here," the desert leader said.

I gave a small smile before saying, "Alright, will do, but you better call me Lexi from now on. Got it?" Ardeth laughed and nodded.

Ardeth spoke to the others before leaving on his camel. A warm breeze wrapped around me and then around the others as well. "You all better take care of Kanika while she is with you," Anubis's voice said commandingly to the others. Evelyn, Johnathon, and Rick gasped before quickly nodding their heads. Anubis chuckled happily at their fear and I sighed. "They'll treat me right," I told Anubis, who sighed and then left. I chuckled at their fearful expressions and I hugged Johnathon.

"You truly do have interesting friends," Johnathon said and I laughed before looking around at everyone before we got on the camels. "You have no idea," I said before kissing him as we rode off into the sunset to Cairo.

Johnathon smiled and snuggled up to me as we rode the camel. Everything in my life finally felt secure and full for once. I no longer just felt like a killing machine. My life was taking a whole new adventure and I had someone who loved me for me by my side.

"Woah that is one freaky bus," I yelled as we arrived in London and I saw a double-decker bus. Johnathon laughed and we headed to the newly bought house. Thanks to Beni's greed, we found a whole bag of treasure that we got a lot, and I do mean a lot of money for.

"So darling, what would you like to see first?" Johnathon asked as we entered the house. I laughed and said, "The bedroom, I'm exhausted from all of this." Johnathon laughed and we quickly headed to the bathroom. As soon as we got on the bed, we were fast asleep in each other's arms. We were wiped out from all of the things that have been happening, but I would not change a thing. "I love you Johnathon," I whispered as I slept snuggled up to the love of my life. Johnathon smiled in his sleep and held me closer.

Far away in Egypt, Anubis was growling at how bored he was. "Maybe I should visit Kanika in London soon," he said before laughing loudly. It seems that I'm never going to escape the god of death. Anubis laughed as he threw a blade at Imhotep's soul. Imhotep yelled as he dodged.

THE END


End file.
